


Your Name on My Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soulmates percy jackson and annabeth chase, along with their roommates piper mclean and jason grace, navigate the confusing world of new york city college life and try to make sense of the whole soulmates thing.OR :the percabeth & jiper (possibly ft. frazel & valdangelo) soulmates au no one asked for! written for nanowrimo 2k19 <3
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: it's rick's, babey!

Annabeth Chase, an undergrad in New York City, is none too happy to notice the name on her wrist a Monday in October. It had to show up they day she's due to present an important project worth, like, thirty per cent of her semester grade. She knows what it is; her mark. She knows it means someone else has her name written somewhere on their body as of today. But Annabeth almost wishes it wasn’t there at all. Most everyone gets one between their twentieth and twenty-fifth birthdays. Fated souls get their marks on the same day, always. Soetimes the marks are even in the same spot. Annabeth used to enjoy the idea of soulmates. But that was before Mom left, before little Annabeth noticed that Dad’s wrist read a name that doesn’t belong to Mom. There’s a chance they weren’t soulmates; neither parent ever told her about their marks. They always said their love was pure intellect; Mom appreciates the mind, not the body. Annabeth frowns, shakes away the memories but goes on with her routine.

Soon enough, Annabeth forgets the existence of the small, not-quite tattoo. She forgets as she eats her oatmeal. She forgets until she changes from pajama shirt into a gray top a color matching her eyes. Annabeth catches a glimpse as she pulls the sweater over her head. She ignores it like before. Annabeth continues with the task of changing into what she’d plucked from her closet earlier. Her roommate, Piper, hasn’t woken up yet, but she doesn’t have an eight a.m. class. Annabeth, though, does. She’s out the door and in her car before the clock strikes seven-thirty. She’s on campus and in her unassigned, assigned seat in her professor’s classroom with ten minutes to spare.

Settling further into her seat, Annabeth pulls out her laptop from her bag. She reviews the presentation material again, for good measure. A part of Annabeth hopes that her mom, an architect like herself, would be proud. She’ll never know, of course, since her mom left after Annabeth was born. Annabeth only recieved from her mother morphed into letters twice a month. There were also gifts on her birthay and Christmas. She'd eve gotten a Yankees cap for her 10th birthday. Shaking away stray thoughts, she adjusts her posture in the seat and waits for class to begin.

Annabeth leaves the classroom with a skip in her step, grinning in satisfaction at her project grade . She makes her way toward the building for a class she'd finally squeezed into her schedule. This one goes toward her minor in classics. Her eyes take in the campus on her way, admiring the very things she had chosen to dedicate her life to. The landscape, the design of the campus, its buildings never failed to bring Annabeth joy. She loved to inspect them over and over again, a few times taking a pencil. She enjoyed sketching out how she would have done it in the drawings that fill her sketchbook.

Lost in thought, Annabeth hardly noticed when some guy, tall and dark-haired and tan and, oh no, he’s hot. She immediately feels drawn to him; the universe is an evil entity, Annabeth decides. Her brain goes into overdrive, spilling out ideas.  Perhaps  it's because she bumped into him as she sprinted across the campus green. He could also be The One, her soulmate. Annabeth tries to ignore the last bit and focus on what’s in front of her.

“Oh, my God, “ Very Hot Guy says, blue-green eyes now resembling the hue of the Atlantic during a storm, “I’m so sorry.” He helps Annabeth up from where she's fallen--on her ass, of course--and hands her the books that had fallen with her. She can’t help but notice the name that looked rather like hers on his forearm. _Wait__, no_, she thinks, _this guy is _not _my fucking soulmate. _She's mistaken, right?

“No, no, you’re good,” She says, “It was my fault, I wasn’t looking at where I was going. I should save running for when there are fewer people around to bump into and lose my balance. I’m Annabeth Chase, by the way.” She gives a sheepish smile.

“Nice to meet you, Annabeth,” He says, reaching out his hand, “I’m Percy Jackson.” Annabeth takes it, notes his firm grip when he shakes hers. _Oh_, Annabeth thinks, this is him, the guy the universe decided I should be with forever. This is the moment she’s waited for all her life, but it feels far less exciting and climatic as she’d thought. Percy doesn’t let go of her hand and laces their fingers together without much thought. Annabeth indulges in it.

“So, lovely Annabeth Chase, where are you headed?” Percy’s expression changes to one of mock seriousness. It almost suits him, her brain supplies.

“A classics lecture with Dr. Papadopoulos,” Annabeth replies . She can afford to waste a little time talking, ten minutes to be exact, “And you?” Percy’s dazzling smile returns.

“It seems luck is on our side. I have the same class.” He lets go of her hand and lets her lead him to the classroom. Percy takes the seat next to Annabeth; while she grumbles about it to him, she’s  secretly  glad. The other kids in the class seem far less agreeable than Percy.

“Annabeth, d’you want to grab lunch together? Y’know, get to know each other and stuff. I mean, if you’re not busy. You don’t have to,” Percy says almost all in one go, nervousness seeping into his voice. The lecture has ended and they’re outside, standing in the breezeway. Annabeth almost finds it cute.

“I would love to, Percy, but I promised my roommate, Piper McLean, that I’d have lunch with her. I'll have to take a raincheck on that.  Maybe  tomorrow?”

“Ah, come on. This Piper chick can make an exception, right? You’ve found your soulmate, for crying out loud!” Percy protests, gesticulating  wildly  . Annabeth shakes her head, chuckling  softly .

“I thought you said I didn't have to agree? Soulmate or no, Pipes and I hardly see each other. Well, outside of classes and study sessions over cup ramen, and she wants to spend time with me.” Annabeth says with a grin, phone in hand, “But I can give you my number and we’ll plan a date, okay?” Percy sighs, dejected, but whips out his phone anyway. They switch, type, then switch back.

“Okay, I have to go before Piper chews my head off, but I have a quick question to ask,” Annabeth says. She glances down at the new contact in her phone, Percy . She bites back a laugh.

“Ask away.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know anyone by the name of Jason Grace, would you? Whoever they are, they’re Piper’s soulmate and she’s driving herself crazy trying to find them.” Percy feigns losing himself in thought, hand on chin in an imitation of The Thinker. Annabeth’s bouncing on the balls of her feet, anxious to get to her car and not be late for her platonic lunch date. Percy does not find it adorable, no way.

“Yeah, he’s my roommate, actually,” Percy replies, grinning despite himself

“Wow, Piper is gonna kick my ass when she finds out how easy that was! Thanks, Percy. Text me later, okay?” Annabeth kisses his cheek and begins the trek back to her car.


	2. Chapter One: My Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: It's Rick's. There is a piece of Annabeth's dialogue paraphrased from The Last Olympian within, also Rick's. The title for this chapter is inspired by the Red Velvet song of the same name.

A week after the first, Annabeth and Percy finally managed to schedule a date. Percy definitely would’ve liked it better if he’d been able to meet up with his soulmate earlier, but alas! She tended to be busy and Percy was realizing that Annabeth Chase stops for no man. Over the last nine days, he and Annabeth had texted back and forth daily. They'd gotten to shared classes early to help the other review material for quizzes or tests. Annabeth offered her patience and helped Percy keep up with coursework. She got free coffee from the shops they frequented in return; Percy also offered bad jokes and sarcasm . But they still hadn't been able to coordinate an actual date. Until now, that is.

Percy steps out of his and Jason's apartment and out into Lower Manhattan. He shivers in the familiar mid-October chill, having lived in the city for his whole life.

Percy smiles to himself as he makes his way to the little coffee shop he and Annabeth had chosen. He was quite grateful it was within walking distance of his apartment. Annabeth hadn’t told him where she lived,not that it was any of his business. Yet. She had mentioned she and Piper had found a pretty nice place not too far from his and Jason’s. The universe enjoys bringing certain soulmates to the edge of meeting each other. At least that's what Percy's come to believe. How cruel of the powers that be. He knew the cruelty of the world first hand and grimaced . The he memories a certain smelly, walrus-looking middle-aged man called Gabe resurface. The guy's six feet under now, yet the mention of Smelly Gabe (he was eight and scared, okay?) still caused a shiver to run up his spine. But Percy’s thoughts are starting to digress.

He turned the corner and saw Annabeth at a table already. He glanced down at the watch on his left wrist; he's early. It seems Annabeth Chase is not one to be late, ever.

“Hi,” Percy says, “Someone’s early.” Annabeth smiles, gesturing for him to sit down in the chair opposite her.

“Hey,” Annabeth says in return, putting her rather large architecture textbook back into her bag, “do you want anything?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” Percy replies, “I’ll cover it, don’t worry.” He gets her order and goes to get their drinks and food. A few minutes later, Percy returns, coffee and sandwiches in hand. He glances back at his watch. Both Annabeth and he are early; they had agreed to meet at noon, yet both have been there at least fifteen minutes. He sets her drink and sandwich on the small tabletop in front of her. Annabeth smiles at him as he takes the chair opposite her.

“Thank you, Percy,” She says, “I can pay you back now, or later, I don't mind either way.” Her hands have already made their way to her purse, digging through to find her wallet.

“Nuh-uh, Annabeth. My mama raised me right, you don’t owe me anything.” Percy replies, waving away her offer yet again. Damn, this chick is stubborn. Annabeth frowns, but nods anyway and puts her wallet back where it came from.

“Your mother did raise you right. You’re quite the gentleman, Mr. Jackson,” She points out, taking a sip of her coffee. Percy finds himself laughing back.

“I guess you’re right, but my mom would kill me if I told her I went, uh, halfsies on the first date with such a wonderful girl. And my soulmate, no less.” Annabeth giggles, a tinkling, sparkly sound.

“You’re not too bad yourself, handsome,” Percy blushes, cheeks and ears turning pink, at her words. Percy’s brain remind him of the reaction that’d get from his old friend, Gover Underwood; man, he missed that dude. Annabeth laughs before polishing off her sandwich in a few quick bites. Percy realizes he hasn’t touched his own and he’s actually hungry; he finishes it in short order. Percy’s mind wanders off, thoughts straying away from that very good sandwich; they land on how beautiful Annabeth looks in her gray parka and dark wash blue jeans. She smiles at him again; he returns it.

“So, Ms. Chase, tell me about yourself. And not your major,” Percy jokes. Annabeth takes a sip of her coffee and steels herself.

And that she does, everything comes tumbling from her mouth. The stupid arguments with her stepmom, who never hated her as the young girl believed. The kids at school who made fun of her because she was far ahead of them despite her learning problems. Her dad Federick, a history professor who grew to love his job more than his little girl, until he had no time for her at all. Her mom, Athena, the master architect, who didn't care for Annabeth at all after she turned two. Work always came before her daughter; mother of the century, huh?

Annabeth saves the harder parts for last. How she managed to run away at seven years old, how she was found by her savior and best friend, Thalia Grace. Thalia later joined an all-female group of modern warriors; hunters, they called themselves. Annabeth had hardly heard from Thalia in more than a decade; she never knew why.

What was the absolute hardest for her to talk about, Percy noticed, was the life and suicide, six years ago, of her other best friend, Luke Castellan. She didn't admit that Luke was her first love; that part she liked to forget. She mentioned with a smile the former teacher turned summer camp counselor, Mr. Brunner. He took Annabeth and her friends in and gave them a home when they had none. She tossed in the fact that she’d reconciled with all three parents when she was seventeen at the end. _ How else could I have paid for my education _ , Annabeth thinks, _ without help? _

“Wow,” Percy says, looking at his soulmate with admiration and something she can't give a name. “Annabeth, you’ll never stop amazing me.”

“Enough about me, Percy. Your turn, tell me about yourself.” She says, steering their conversation away from herself. Percy scratches the back of his neck and leans back in his chair, gaze everywhere but Annabeth.

“Okay,” He says, “Since you told me yours, I might as well tell you my life story. You know my name already and stuff,” he chuckles.

The words seem to tumble from his mouth. Percy tells her about his asshole stepdad Gabe, who had an affinity for physical abuse. He got what he deserved in the end. All the schools he attended as a dyslexic, ADHD kid who grew into a similar, yet less angry teen. The tired but always kind mother, Sally, and the man she married five years ago, Paul Blofis. Percy managed to describe that biological dad he knew little about. He'd ignored Percy outside of sending checks and letters to his mom monthly. Money and pretty words solve everything, right? Percy tried not to gush about his baby half-sister, four-year-old Estelle, too much.

His dad decided to not only pay for his college education but even continued to help his mom out with money, Percy mentions. Sally had refused in the beginning, but she’d learned Poseidon is a stubborn man. Besides, even with savings, a teacher's salary doesn't get you too far. Percy sighs and fiddles with the straw of his iced tea. Talking to Annabeth felt a lot like talking to someone you've known all your life, but it still made him nervous. Pretty, wicked smart, funny; she's the whole package. Percy's still working on not calling himself garbage.

“Thank you for opening up to me like that, Percy,” Annabeth says, voice like a whisper. “Soulmate or no, reliving those memories must have been dreadful.”

  
  


“I could say the same for you,” He replied, “I’m so glad you shared all that with me, Wise Girl.” Percy looks at Annabeth now and reaches for her hands, curled around her plastic coffee cup. He takes her hands in his and laces their fingers together.

  
  


“Wise Girl, seriously? We’re doing nicknames now?” She asks, quirking an eyebrow. “Okay, Seaweed Brain.” She giggles, giving Percy’s hands a reassuring squeeze. Annabeth hopes it’s sufficient; she doesn't want Percy taking her words the wrong way.

  
  


“That big brain of yours needs recognition, so yes, we are doing nicknames. And where’d that come from?” Percy replies. Annabeth doesn’t answer and lets go of Percy's hands. She digs out and glance at her phone, which had made its usual notification noise seconds before. Her steely gray eyes stay locked on the small device as she frowns in distaste. Percy continues fiddling with his straw. He zones out for a moment, contemplating the effects of plastic on aquatic life forms.

  
  


“Oh, shit, I completely lost track of time. I have to be at work in half an hour, so I need to swing by my place and freshen up before my shift. I’m sorry, Percy,” Percy nods in response and stands up.

“Before you go, can I get a kiss for the road?” He flashes a lopsided grin at her.

“Nope,” Annabeth smirks, grabbing her things and standing. Percy, from her right side, whines in protest. They make their way out of the building; Percy, rather like a gentleman, holds the door open for Annabeth.

“Aw, come on!” He whines once they’re outside, in the snow and wind and... _ Oh my God, can we please hurry up, I’m freezing _, Percy thinks

“I am never going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. I’ll text you when I get off work, okay? Bye!” Annabeth gives Percy's right hand another squeeze, then skips towards her apartment building. Percy leaves afterwards, but not before standing outside--like an idiot--a moment longer. He basks in the warmth of the fall sun, Annabeth’s presence, and the feeling of her hands in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos if u haven't already or comment if u enjoyed!! thanks! <3


	3. Chapter Two: Study Sesh, Or: Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dissclaimer: It's Rick's! Also: pls leave kudos or a comment if you're liking this fic, they're the brain food of us writers<3

Two months into their burgeoning relationship, Annabeth is growing impatient. She wants so desperately to kiss him already, to finally call herself Percy's girlfriend. Honestly, Annabeth thought her feelings were being incredibly stupid. They'd only been on a few dates since school and work and what-have-you kept both of them busy, yet she couldn't help that Percy Jackson was kind of growing on her. She had noted before that Percy, while he couldn't be around her in person very much, enjoyed texting. Half of the time it barely amounted to a five-minute conversation, but Annabeth appreciated the little messages she received; sometimes they were an early morning reminder to drink water and be kind to herself. Sometimes, though, Percy and she ended up chatting about what they'd eaten for lunch that day; other times it drifted which famous landmark she wanted to meticulously sketch to perfection the next time she was in the art studio (Annabeth really wants to do well in that one; she had to get permission from the director of her program to even take the damn course). Annabeth sighs from her seat at her desk, raking her fingers through her curly blonde hair and pulling it into a loose ponytail. She cracks her knuckles and focuses her attention on her laptop, a Word document open for writing a term paper. She's glad it's Saturday.

That afternoon, Annabeth finds herself at another, thankfully with few people, little cafe in Lower Manhattan with Percy. This one was farther away, and Percy offered to pick her up, but Annabeth politely declined; she likes driving alone, anyway. They're inside this time, unlike before when the weather was more forgiving. He looks at her, she notices, with a newfound fondness.

"Annabeth," He says softly, eyes meeting hers. Percy's hands find hers again and laces their fingers together (when did this become their first date 2.0, she wonders).

Then he did something Annabeth had secretly been hoping for, for the past month and then some. Percy kisses her on the mouth, soft and sweet and quick.

No-one notices, thankfully, but Annabeth chose to ignore the other patrons. "What was that?" She asks, taken aback. For all Annabeth's careful planning skills, this was something she hadn't made space in her the-next-two-weeks plan for. She assumed their first kiss would be in Central Park or somewhere more romantic, maybe at night, not in some dimly-lit little joint across town from their apartments.

"You tell me, oh wise and ridiculously smart Annabeth," Percy replies, grin ever-towing the line between crazy and endearing taking over his features. Annabeth smiles, too.

"I think it was to tell me something," She says, "Something that starts with I and ends with you. Uh, that was too cheesy, right? Sorry."

"Right again, Wise Girl." Percy's still smiling at his soulmate, eyes locked on her. He kisses her again, slower this time; for those precious few seconds, everything else fades away. "I like you."

"I like you, too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughs.

"Wow, was it that easy the whole time? Bummer." Percy chuckles, tangling his fingers with Annabeth's again.

"It was, unfortunately. You had to have seen it coming eventually, but yes. It really was that easy, Percy," Annabeth says, chuckling softly, "I hope you'll like being my boyfriend, the universe might have begun to hate us if we hadn't gotten together sooner." He smiles at Annabeth again, leaning forward to kiss her once more; there were a few more people in the building than before, but he didn't seem to care much, and neither did she.

Annabeth lets him walk her to her car when they're off to work or to the library or elsewhere; this he seems particularly pleased about. When she gets into her Honda and starts it, thankful for her heater (not that there wasn't one inside, but it didn't do much since the front door periodically opened and let in cold air, which shouldn't have mattered as they'd chosen a table in the back, but alas), Annabeth pulls her phone out of the front pocket of her bag in the passenger seat. She lets her car warm up for a moment and checks her text messages. There's one from Percy, under the contact name Seaweed Brain (it's a silly nickname and she knows it, but it's cute and fits Percy, who loves the sea and its creatures so much he's already devoted the past seven years of his life to understanding them). The next asks when can he see her again, in typical Percy fashion, and expresses his joy of being her soulmate. Annabeth smiles, types out a reply, and pulls out of her parking spot.

Annabeth sighs, staring up at Piper, a year younger than she but no less mature, from her desk.

"Piper, we're bound to run into one another eventually. What would be the point of coordinating a study session solely to not do any actual studying and just sit and talk for an hour and a half? That would be a waste of our time. Please, Pipes, use your brain, I know it's in there."

"Annie, come on. You and Percy just got together and I'm going crazy hearing about him from you and Jason!" Piper protests.

"I will admit you make a convincing argument, McLean… Alright, fine. Ask Jason if next Tuesday around noon at that little food and drink place on our street works. You remember which, right?" Annabeth concedes, smiling at her friend.

"Yes! I'll tell Jason." Piper punches the air in satisfaction, "I knew you'd crack eventually! You can't resist my charms, huh?" The blonde smirks back, a playful look in her gray eyes.

"You know it, darling."

The fateful Tuesday afternoon approached quickly, and Annabeth found herself regretting possibly everything. When she and Piper get there, Percy and Jason were already seated at a table waiting for them. Annabeth takes a moment to look at Jason, tall and blonde and bespectacled. When they get to talking, though, she can see why the universe chose him as Piper's soulmate; he's charming, smart, a science major (physics, unlike Piper's chosen psychology). Funnily enough, all four had chosen to minor in classics; Jason, quite unlike the other three who preferred Ancient Greek, had a particular affinity for Latin. Annabeth cataloged that fact in her brain's folder of 'facts about Jason Grace'. Their little group chatted aimlessly together, getting to know the other person they'd not yet met through their conversation, whose topic had started with Christmas break plans and somehow ended up on whether or not ketchup was a smoothie if tomatoes are fruit.

As their blocked-out hour-and-a-half drew to its end, the four newly dubbed friends exchanged cell phone numbers and settled on time and place for another 'study session' (air quotes because they didn't study much, or at all). When they left, stepping out into the chill of early December, Percy turned to Annabeth, taking her hands firmly in his/ She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, just in time for Percy to kiss her lips softly. They barely heard Piper's squeal and Jason's response from beside them. Percy gently broke away from his girlfriend a few moments later and grinned at her. Percy high fived Jason; he didn't think Piper or Annabeth saw. He was _so_ wrong.

"You got your kiss in the snow, Annabeth!" Piper cried, her face the picture of glee. She grinned at her friend and nudged her in the ribs. Annabeth, too, began to chuckle despite herself, shooting Piper a look of mock annoyance. Soon enough, the other two dissolved into laughter.

Even after they parted ways to return to their vehicles (there was no way in Hell Piper or Jason was going to walk back home in the snowy weather, something about California kids; Annabeth and Percy drove on the way over & back to compensate), Annabeth found herself smiling the whole way home, chatting with Piper as she drove through the early evening traffic. She fell asleep as soon as she stepped into her bedroom and kicked off her shoes, tired from the day and the human interactions.

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed this, pls consider leaving kudos or a comment! this is my 1st percabeth piece AAAHH feel free to leave suggestions for improvements for just stuff u wanna see in later chapters. thanks <3


End file.
